FairyTailxHarryPotter The Goblet Of Fire
by Dancinpenguin13
Summary: While out on a mission to investigate strange kidnapping/disappearances. Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray get's caught up in some mysterious magic. Throwing them into another dimension with magic wands and, wait what? QUIDDITCH? What is that? Well let's just say that we are pretty fired up for this new adventure for the Fairy Tail mages! THIS IS NOT YAOI!


While out on a mission to investigate strange kidnapping/disappearances. Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray get's caught up in some mysterious magic. Throwing them into another dimension with magic wands and, wait what? QUIDDITCH? What is that? Well let's just say that we are pretty fired up for this new adventure for the Fairy Tail mages!

JUST SO YOU KNOW IT! MY ENGLISH IS KINDA BAD! 3 so if there are any spelling mistakes and sentences that doesn't make ANY sense at ALL! it is my fault ;-;

**Authors corner**

**Ari: *sits in chair, with pipe and a book in her lap* hello there, my dear readers. I am Ari Chan. It's a pleasure too meet you, again. Yohohohohoho~ hope all of you have had a wonderful day and I hope all of you like my new story! I know I am kinda slow to update my old one. "The Forbidden Fruit" a SasuNaru fic, also my first. Go and check it out. I also really just want to say, "thank you so much" to Anna. My best friend and the reason why i'm writing this 3**

**I miss you so much! here's a perfume dedicated to YOU!**

**my honey~ meeeeeeen**

**Erza: *shivers***

**Natsu: what's wrong Erza?**

**Erza: no... i'm not sure, I just got a very familiar chill down my spine. **

**Natsu: ? **

**Happy: *gobbles on fish* **

**Ari: *suddenly appears infront of them with rose in mouth and sparkles surrounding her* **

**Erza: ohh no! What is going on?! **

**Natsu: ahhhh! who the hell are you?**

**Lucy: what is going o- KYAA!?**

**Gray: *strips***

**Ari: *laughs* it's okay Erza san, it's just me! The writer. Theee AUTHOR! *sparkles around me***

**Erza: oh my god, you scared me, what the fuck do you think you're doing! Acting like that!?**

**Ari: hehe *blushes* ohh you know, that's what I do.**

**Natsu: *starts to laugh* Erza got scared!**

**Ari: okay before someone get's hurt here *nervous* we are gon- *sounds of hitting* -nna start with the st- *sounds of scream in pain* -tory... *sigh* now now Erza san! Be careful with Natsu! We need him in a healthy condition! *Tries to stop Erza from attacking Natsu***

**Happy: *gobbles on fish* enjoy minna~ **

**Ari: The storyline when FT enters the HP world will be from "The Goblet of Fire" so it will mainly follow that storyline. Also I made the mages YOUNGER! Lucy is 16 instead of 17. Erza is 17 instead of 19 and Gray is 17 instead of 18. I know it doesn't make any sense at ALL! But please bear with me. I wanted their ages to be more on the same line as the students at Hogwarts **

first just some character info, clothes and stuff like that. Just doesn't feel like writing the description in the text XD sorry I'm lazy (/*^*)/

**Character Info:**

name: Natsu Dragneel

age: unknown

Magic: Dragonslayer

Fairy Tail mark position and color: on the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder, red.

Hair: spiky pink

eye color: gray

clothes: 1st chapter, wears white baggy pants and a black jacket that reaches just at the start of his boots. Also uses his trademark scarf. from chapter 3 , at the start the same then later on regular Hogwarts school uniform, green button up shirt and white pants under (and of course his scarf).

name: Lucy Heartfilia

age: 16

Magic: Celestial mage

Fairy Tail mark position and color: on the back of her right hand, pink.

Hair: blond hair, two pigtails on the back of her head.

eye color: dark brown

Clothes: 1st chapter, a brown skirt with a brown pullover with high neck. And black boots. Has two blue star ear jewelry. from Chapter 3, at the start, the same Then later on regular Hogwarts school uniform, with a green button up shirt and white shorts under

name: Erza Scarlet

age: 17

magic: Requip

Fairy Tail mark position and color: On the middle of her left upper arm, blue.

hair/eye color: scarlet red not tied up and brown

clothes: 1st chapter, blue skirt and black pullover with high neck, blue boots. From chapter 3, at the start the same then later on regular Hogwarts school uniform, with a blue skirt and a white button up shirt under.

name: Gray Fullbuster

age: 17

magic: ice mage

Fairy Tail mark position and color: below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle, dark blue.

hair/eye color: spiky dark blue and dark blue

clothes: 1st chapter, a blue tight pullover with high neck, and a white and black jacket that reaches down to his feets. From chapter 3, the same at first. Then later on regular Hogwarts school uniform, with a black t shirt and kinda baggy, dark army green pants under.

name: Happy

age: 6

magic: Exceed

Fairy Tail mark position and color: on his back, green.

hair/eye color: black eyes, blue fur, with a white underbelly and pink inside ears.

clothes: naked with a green backpack (he's a cat, he don't need clothes)

I hope you all understand my description of the characters, I made it as easy as possible. I have been inspired by pictures on all of the outfits. And Natsu and Lucy got the same color on their clothes, cause it was cute (/*^*)/ only difference is that Natsu wears pants not shorts XD. And Gray's outfit is just pure sexiness, if we think about that he gonna strip his shirt of. Hopefully pants, you just have to wait and see :3 hope you enjoy.

First chapter will mostly be information. The action will happen in chapter 2 and 3. Hope you all will stay with me!

Also, I'm not sure if I'm gonna have some special pairing in here. I will see if. But if there is gonna be a pairing in here, it will be NaLu. Seeing that is my OTP in Fairy Tail (/*^*)/ I will not take in any pairing request 3

just for the last thing I'm gonna say, Natsu's age. I honestly don't know... you know, when Laxus was threatening Fairy Tail, and Freed put up Runes over the guild so that NO ONE UNDER 80 YEARS COULD GO OUT. But, Natsu got out!? Is he over 80? or...

so I'm just typing unknown *^* I also didn't get any info from the FT wiki

well know, onto chapter. 1 ENJOY!

**Chapter.1**

The Beginning (how it all happened)

Lucy looked at the request board, trying to find a job with a high reward. She sighed "**the only job that looks interesting, has a low reward. And I need money to pay the rent!" **She thought. "this is going nowhere" she said to herself in a low voice, going from the request board with a gloomy look. She sat down at the bar, and looked at the guild, Fairy Tail sure was a lively place in the weekend. She smiled cutely, not noticing two shadows creeping up on her. Suddenly she felt a warm and a cold hand on both of her shoulders, she yelped. Jumping up from her chair in surprise and looked behind her. "Natsu! Gray! What have I said about you creeping up on me like that!" she yelled to them. "But Lucy!" Natsu started of. But Lucy didn't give him time to finish, she was so angry "but my ass Natsu!" she said in an angry voice. Happy came flying down and landed on Natsu's head. "what have this too doo whit you're ass Lucy?" the blue cat asked the blond celestial mage. Lucy growled. Natsu laughed and started to joke around with Happy. ((about Lucy's ass? Well I don't know, I will leave it to you're imagination ***smirk* **kyehehehe)) Gray looked over at Natsu and Happy messing around. He sighed "see here Lucy, we was just gonna tell yo-" Natsu hit Gray in the head. "Baka! I was gonna say it!" he growled. Gray snapped, he stripped of his clothes, leaving his underpants on of course and pointed a finger at Natsu. "then say so instead of wondering over stupid things! You flame eating torch!" Natsu surrounded himself in flames "GAHHH! you rip off Popsicle" he yelled at Gray while punching flames towards him. Gray dodged them and continued to throw insults and punching ice towards Natsu. Lucy looked at this and facepalmed. **"where is Erza when we need her?" **Lucy thought, depressed.

Suddenly a Baseball bat came flying over Lucy's head and hit Natsu and Gray right in the face making them fall back, with blood out of they're nose like a fountain. Lucy stood there petrified. She looked back her shoulder, and lit up. "Erza!" she said happily. Behind her stood Erza in a full Baseball outfit. A white, black striped t shirt with a big black 23 number on it. Tucked in a white tight shorts. And black shoes. She put her caps on her head, that had long scarlet red hair up in a ponytail. "you two" she said in an menacing voice. "Stop fighting in the guild! Here, everybody is a friend" she said. Natsu lifted up his upper body. "Gray started it!" Erza snapped and threw the bat in his face, making him faint. Again. Gray sighed "you just never learn, do you" he said, sighing, trying to stop the nosebleed he got from the hit. Lucy sat down and helped Natsu up, she looked over at Gray and sighed "both of you never learn" she said, trying to wake Natsu up, and stop his nosebleed.

After Lucy had woke up Natsu and helped both him and Gray with their broken nose, she sat down on the bench with, them and Erza. Erza had of course changed back into her normal clothes. "so what was it you wanted to say to me Natsu?" Lucy asked Natsu. Natsu grunted, he was in to much pain to say anything. Erza sighed. "we found a mission" she said to Lucy, Lucy looked at Erza with a boring look. "so? Why should I care about missions?" Erza showed her the poster. "it has a 1.000.000 diamond high reward. So we thought you would like it" Lucy flew up and pointed at the door. "well no time to be lazy! Let's GO!" she flew out the door and home to pack up her stuff. Erza laughed, she hit both Natsu and Gray on their backs "let's go you two" (it was meant a friendly way. But since Erza don't realize her own strength it made them fall down on their noses, making them scream in pain. Again) she smiled happily as the two boys lied on the floor, squeaking in pain.

~~~~~**On the train... (because I say so _)**~~~~~

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray sat on the train to their destination. Lucy and Erza sat on one side of the table and Natsu, Gray and Happy sat on the other side. Lucy and Erza sat and talked passionately about clothes and diamonds. Natsu sat and was sick. Gray was sleeping and Happy was watching the scenery out the window with a fish in his mouth. "ne? Erza, what is this mission about? I never really got to ask you... I was kinda caught up in the diamond reward" a blush of embarrassment played on Lucy's cheeks. Erza laughed, and took out the poster. "well here it says that we are to investigate weird disappearances of the people in a small town." Erza said. Lucy shivered "disappearances?!" she said horrified **"what have I gotten my self into. I got carried away. Again" **she thought while sighing. After roughly three more hours on the train. They reached their destination. The five walked out of the train. Natsu walked last out of the train "ughh" he said holding his tummy and a hand over his mouth "i will never ride a train again!" he said, feeling horrible. A little tch came from Gray. "then how are you supposed to come home? Walk? Fly?" he laughed. Natsu glared at him. "i have Happy don't I?!" Happy, who overheard this, got afraid. No way he was gonna fly Natsu all the way back. He sat on Gray's head. "Gray, from now on, you can protect me! And give me fish~" he said happily while swaying his blue tail back and forth. Lucy and Erza laughed, while Natsu started to cry and yell to Happy about "nakama" and "what about me!" and "you are never getting ANYMORE roasted fish from me! Have a happy life with frozen fish, with this cold Popsicle" with this happy came back. He found out that Gray couldn't cook his fish with ice. Gray didn't care he just let the pink haired teen and the blue cat do their thing. After they walked a bit they came to a small village inside a valley. "awww, it looks so warm and cozy" Lucy said happily, clapping her hands together. The village was small, with green fields surrounding it, small houses were scattered everywhere in white, red and green. There was a path from were the mage's stood and down to the village, they followed the path quietly, watched the surroundings. There were beautiful flowers on both sides of the path, there were red, yellow and purple roses. Lucy sat down and watched the beautiful roses, she picked up a purple on and hid it in her purse. It would be perfect to give in a letter to her mom. She smiled sweetly, this village was giving of good vibes.

~~~~~**In the city (with the mayor in his office)**~~~~~

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza sat in a couch, in a big room. At the highest house in the small village. It was a big room, maybe 5 meters tall. the walls had a light brown color, and the floor was of wood with a red carpet in the middle of the room. Right in front of the mage's there were a big desk and chair, with lot's of papers a lamp and some pencils. Natsu sighed. "what's taking so long!" he groaned, tired from all the waiting. Lucy looked at him. "just be patient Natsu, I bet he will be here soon!" she said. Natsu put his arm in cross and pouted. "if he just had been here instead of going somewhere else, I could already be out, beating that kidnapping monster" he said complaining and nagging. A loud bang, overpowered Natsu's voice, as the door got shot open and a man came running in. every mage stared at the silouhette moving from the door and jumping up in the chair. "i am so sorry I am late" a small voice said from the chair. Natsu hummpfed. "yeah you better be" he said. Lucy snapped. "show some respect!" she said and punched him in the head. Erza looked over to the chair and saw a man, the man was small, chubby and was totally bald. He wore a black smoking with a white undershirt. And a big top hat that reached to the roof. **"so that's why this room is so big" **Erza thought. The man infront of the mage's smiled. "hello, I am the mayor. Garnickle Flower. I am so glad you could make it Fairy Tail mages." he said. Hey old man, why is you're hat so big?" Natsu asked. Everybody really wanted to hit him at that moment, Natsu just insulted the mayor. The mayor just laughed. "you have no idea how many times I've hear that from outsiders, well it is kind of a tradition that the man or woman with the highest hat is the man or woman with the highest rank." he said, still smiling. Erza thought over it fro a while. "but mister Garnickle, what about the people with no hats?" Erza said in her serious tone. Garnickle sighed. "people with no hats are most likely to be captured and sold as slaves on the BMM. The Black Magic Market. The police in this village always try to find the BMM, but we have no clues were it is." he said, kind of sad. "is this the kidnapping problem you want us to deal with?" Erza said. "oh no. we have special police forces on that one, this mission I requested is totally different. There have been a rumor that one person in this village is practicing dark magic. Strong dark magic, he is also a scientist who practice the human body. And that's why we suspect him of kidnapping and doing surgery and killing innocent people of this village." the mayor said, with sadness in his eyes. "my daughter was kidnapped..." he said with tears starting to build up in his eyes. All of the young mages eyes widened. "i couldn't stop him, he had just come in to her room and taken her, we tried to follow him. But he created a whirlpool in midair and disappeared in it. I have no idea what It was. I only know that I will never see my daughter again. Well since it just appeared we guessed it was magic, but we haven't seen ordinary magic like that. So we suspect dark magic" he said with a serious voice.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Next time: **Lucy and Erza sat at the meeting place, they had already shopped at the places they wanted too, and got a big amount of shopping bags surrounding them, they were waiting for Natsu, Gray and Happy. They were awfully late, it was already 10 minutes over they're meeting time


End file.
